The Tiger and Hornet
by Naomi Shihoin
Summary: "I'm not cold, shortie!" "I am not short! Everyone else is just too tall! And you are cold; that shiver confirmed it." Ggio removed his hands from his pockets and folded his arms against his chest.


**A/N**: This fic is written for **darkmachines**, who piqued my interest with these Bleach pairings (and helped with the title) so much; **cywscross**, **kyoraku08** and **Ryuken-Sogetsu**, all of whom gave me excellent ideas, that I couldn't leave it alone; and finally, **Simply Christian**, who inspired me with _A Grudge Not Held_. Credit goes to Aiko for use of 'Symbolism' as the Deicide arc's alternate title.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Bleach, except Ggio, Avirama, Cyan, Mila Rose and Findorr's Shikai and Bankai, Zanpakutō spirits (animal forms only) and have the use of darkmachines' OCs.

**Warning**: Ggio x Suì-Fēng-centric fic. _**Expect to slowly see a more courageous and pervy Ggio, honest Suì-Fēng, sexy Avirama, dominant Mila Rose, overprotective Findorr and shyer, but still mature, Cyan**_. _The Tiger and Hornet_ will go up to the "Symbolism"/Deicide arc, so there will be plenty of spoilers. I will be including facts and information learned in the Fullbring and Thousand Year Blood War arcs, if they're relevant.

**Preface**: Ggio Vega is my top favourite Fracción, because of his cold personality and the awesomely lethal way he fought Suì-Fēng in the Shinigami vs Arrancar war. Like all the other Ggio fans (I hope), I wished he'd survived his encounter with the 2nd Division's taichou in the Fake Karakura Town arc, if not succeeding in coming back as a Shinigami.

I've read a small number of fanfics where Ggio returns still as an Arrancar, or where Suì-Fēng realizes after she used Suzumebachi that he was her older brother who died on the last mission one hundred years before, but as yet I've not come across one where he never becomes part of Aizen's army. So today, I release the first chapter in a saga of What Could Have Been, had my favourite tiger not been an Arrancar at all and Suì-Fēng was never part of the Shihōin Clan. Now let us go forth into an alternate timeline.

**(1874 A.D.)**

Hokutan, 3rd District of West Rukongai.

That was where he had found her, shivering badly from the severe winter. A moan escaped Suì-Fēng's pale lips.

He stared at her coldly for a couple of moments, fleetingly considering walking right past, but thought better of it and knelt beside her. Ggio placed his Zanpakutō on the ground, took off the coat he was wearing and draped it over her shoulders.

The slim teenager with scruffy black hair made her rise to her feet, despite the short girl's grey eyes protesting that she wanted to remain seated, retrieved his Zanpakutō and walked her over to an empty house where a blanket was located conveniently on the veranda.

Ggio was adamant that she get warm. "Oi, you need to rest." His voice was level and authoritive, but nothing pushy. His hands were now in his pockets and his overall posture screamed belligerent attitude.

"I'm not cold, shortie!" Suì-Fēng stubbornly snapped. She was immediately proven wrong by a violent shiver.

"I am not short! Everyone else is just too tall! And you _are_ cold; that shiver confirmed it." He removed his hands from his pockets and folded his arms against his chest.

"You made me shiver!"

"_No_, I didn't; how long have you been out here in this freezing wind?"

"What does it matter to-" She was interrupted by a strong tremble. "You?"

"Stay here and get warm," Ggio disregarded her question and repeated his previous command. "If you don't listen to me, I'll be furious with you."

"You're not my father, so-!" Another shudder passed through her body and she gave in, adjusting the coat and wrapping the blanket around herself.

She sighed and closed her eyes, sitting with her back against the wooden wall, head eventually slumping forward from exhaustion.

Ggio observed the scene momentarily, before glancing down at Tigure Sutōku, his Zanpakutō. It had been there beside him when he woke up in the 38th District, Aikawa, resembling a normal katana with a light yellow handle and silver oval-shaped guard with slits going down the middle of both ends. However, it also featured an unusual double-edged straight blade that was squared-off, effectively making it the size of a kodachi.

It had taken him a week to walk from Aikawa to Hokutan, somehow sensing his feet were leading him to a greater destiny. Then he'd found her; the Chinese girl, Suì-Fēng, just an hour ago. Looking up from his Zanpakutō, he stared around at the settlements in Hokutan, becoming peeved that no one had bothered to take care of Suì-Fēng. Surely someone would have noticed she was sitting there, almost frozen to the bone in the icy wind?

He knew what the answer was, though, and sighed heavily in frustration. For such a good district that was so close to Seireitei, people sure were heartless. Ggio glanced at the sleeping form of Suì-Fēng again and decided to give her a few hours rest, before they set off for Hakutōmon, the West Gate, in order to begin their lives as Gotei 13 Soul Reapers.

Ounabara-sensei, looking down at his class list, stated: "Since this is the first day, I will begin by taking roll. Avirama Redder." A tall, muscular teenage boy with long black hair that reached the middle of his back raised his hand.

"Findorr Carias."

A boy with long, flowing blonde hair seated at the desk in front of Suì-Fēng raised his hand. "Hai," he answered.

"Franceska Mila Rose." The girl next to Suì-Fēng raised her hand, keeping her eyes fixed on the teacher. Ounabara-sensei continued down the list, reading off another couple of names.

"Cyan Sung-Sun." A girl with flowing olive-green hair raised her hand in confirmation, albeit it was done timidly.

"Ggio Vega."

"Hai, sensei!" The feminine-looking male barked out.

"Suì-Fēng."

"Hai," the Chinese girl replied, raising her hand.

The class erupted into conversation as students wheeled around in their chairs to look at them. One of them — Franceska, the girl next to Suì-Fēng — turned towards her. "Are you one of the Fon brats the Shihōin dumped in Hokutan?" she asked.

Suì-Fēng had been expecting questions, but not something on this scale. "D-dumped…?" she stammered. _By the Shihōin? W-why?_

"Thought so!" whispered one of the students, in hearing distance of her and Ggio. "Dumped by the Shihōin, not told a thing and then pretty boy Vega rescues her and they show up here!"

"Got some nerve!" hissed another student.

She turned towards the voice, her eyes narrowed slightly as she searched for the speaker. From beside her, Ggio suddenly stood up, gathering his things and calmly walked to another seat. Suì-Fēng glared at his retreating back, turning her attention back to the teacher. She wouldn't let one bad incident ruin her first day of class. Although, she couldn't help wondering what the hell _his_ problem was.

"Are you ready to lose to me?" Ggio's opponent smirked.

Ggio scoffed back. "As if!"

"And… begin!"

Immediately, the other first year charged. He swung straight down at Ggio's head, but Ggio swung his shinai above him as he sidestepped, deflecting the opposing student's shinai to hit the ground. At once, Ggio lashed out with his foot, but his foe rolled away. Once his foot touched ground, Ggio followed through, leaping straight at the other. In one fluid motion, the boy switched to a kneeling position, bringing up his own shinai just as Ggio brought his shinai down hard. The shinai clashed together, the solid sound of wood striking wood echoing throughout the class.

As soon as Ggio ceased the attack, his opponent swept the floor with his feet. Ggio jumped, almost a moment too late and he felt the other boy's sandalled foot brush against his. It wasn't enough to knock his feet off him, but it proved an almost costly distraction. He leapt up and chopped downwards, and Ggio only managed to sidestep, jabbing at the other's neck as he did. Using his momentum, he carried on forward, and Ggio's blade stabbed harmlessly at thin air.

As he turned round, he saw Ggio diving straight at him. Just as Ggio swung, the male disappeared. Ggio's eyes narrowed and he brought his shinai up to his shoulder, meeting the other's blade just as it swung at his neck. The student pushed, but Ggio held firm.

"Give up, Ggio. You know how this will end."

"Yeah, with me beating you!" Ggio snarled. Just before his foe pulled back, Ggio flash-stepped behind him, who found himself pushing against thin air, resulting in him stumbling forward. Thinking fast, the boy flash-stepped forward and Ggio's blade hit the ground harmlessly.

"Nice. You almost got me there," the first year stated as he turned to face Ggio again.

"Oh please. I held back on that swing, so it was slower than usual." Then without further banter, Ggio leapt forward again. They traded strikes for a few more seconds, until Ggio found an opening. As the other boy swung at neck-level, Ggio flash-stepped behind him. Sensing him, the student twisted round and followed through the swing, but Ggio had already dropped low and swept with his feet. He caught his foe's feet and he dropped to the ground. Before he could get up, Ggio had already wedged his foot right below his arm and had his shinai at the boy's neck.

"Winner, Vega!" their sensei announced to a smattering of applause. No one was really surprised anyway.

"Nice one, Ggio. Although I could have taken that one easily if I wanted to," the boy said with a smirk as he took the hand Ggio offered and hoisted himself up.

"Must we go through this every time? Or do I have to flay you to an inch of life before you admit defeat?" Ggio repeated, bored of saying the same thing over and over.

The origin of their disagreement had come about from the other first year ogling Suì-Fēng. Of course, Ggio was not going to have a bar of that, so a lesson-only brawl had started with Ggio kicking the other boy's arse every time.

"That's because you can't do it," the boy replied as class was dismissed and they left the room. Ggio just scowled and ignored him. He noticed Ggio's actions and frowned, deciding not to aggravate him any longer.

**(1875 A.D.)**

"Congratulations, Ggio Vega," the headmaster intoned a year later as he gave him a scroll tied with a black string. "You completed the entire Academy course in a year, which is the fastest graduation we've had yet. Because of your achievements, you have the privilege of choosing which Division to join. Your exact rank will be up to the captain, but a seated officer's position is guaranteed. Which Division most suits your abilities and interests?"

The teen genius knew his reply immediately, having researched the captains and their divisions after realizing he would complete his education in an unmatched amount of time. He was determined to stay with Suì-Fēng and, while it would be a few years until she graduated, he resolved to be in a division they both liked. Apart from ensuring Suì-Fēng was nearby, the individuality of the captain was the major decider in Ggio's verdict. Mainly, he wanted the person to be amusing.

So the place that appealed to him the most was... "The 5th Division, Hirako-taichō's."

**A/N**: This is a Ggio x Suì-Fēng, Avirama x Mila Rose and Findorr x Cyan-centric fic, but other scenes and perspectives that have been changed in this timeline will be explored.


End file.
